Thanks, That Was Fun
by Rhiannon10
Summary: Songfic to the Barenaked Ladies song "Thanks, That Was Fun." 1x2, Heero POV, sad, angsty, unrequited love... sorta, and choose your own ending.


Title: Thanks, That Was Fun  
  
Notes: 1x2, Heero POV, slight Duo bastardizing, sadness, angst, unrequited love. kinda  
  
Disclaimer, Claimer and Such: Don't own Gundam Wing, "Thanks, That Was Fun" or. hey, that's all I don't own. I do own the ideas in this fic.  
  
//I'm learning  
  
I'm yearning  
  
I'm burning all your stuff  
  
But that's not enough//  
  
I'm sitting on the floor of my apartment, listening to the radio, holding a picture of us. You know the one- you've got your arm around my shoulders, and you're grinning at the camera. I'm glaring at whoever is taking the picture- Quatre, I think- and I have a gun dangling from one hand. That was us- the laughing demon and the perfect solider. I pick up the lighter and hold it near the corner of the photo. I flick it once and watch as the flames destroy another memory.  
  
//I'm faking  
  
That I'm aching  
  
Mistaking lust for love//  
  
It wasn't supposed to be anything. Just a deal between friends, between two teenagers who needed something real, something to help them reclaim their humanity during a war. Nothing more than lust. That's what it started as. How was I supposed to know it would end up like this?  
  
//Thanks, that was fun  
  
Don't forget, no regrets  
  
Except maybe one//  
  
We were going to end it when the war ended, no strings attached. That lasted all of a week. We shared an apartment, but our relationship didn't change- just friends with benefits. And even now, I only have one regret.  
  
That I don't regret it.  
  
//Did I scare you  
  
When I dared you  
  
I stared you in the eye  
  
And told you good-bye  
  
You mocked me  
  
It shocked me  
  
When you walked me to the bus//  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Whatcha doing?" Your voice asks from behind me. I zip my bag and turn around, meeting your eyes. "I'm tired of being used like this, Duo," I say. "Good-bye." Your laugh startles me. "You can't leave! You can't live without me, and you know it." I shrug and wordlessly walk past you. "You need help taking those down to the bus?" you ask mockingly.  
  
//Thanks, that was fun  
  
Don't forget, no regrets  
  
Except maybe one  
  
Made a deal, not to feel  
  
God that's dumb//  
  
"I don't want to live without you, but I can," I reply, turning to face you. You're leaning in the doorway, eyes narrowed slightly, arms folded over your chest. "Heero. . . we had a deal." I nod. You continue: "We weren't going to feel. That was *your* rule." I swallow hard and look away. "It didn't work," I mumble. "It was a stupid rule in the first place." I hear you walk towards me and I look up at you. "Heero. . . you didn't. . ." "I fell in love with you, yes Duo. I broke the rules. Guess I'm not perfect after all."  
  
//Everybody knows the deal fell through  
  
I was hoping I could just blame you  
  
When was it that I became so soft  
  
This sentimentality doesn't look good on me  
  
I thought that you would be begging to be with me  
  
I'm the one on my knees, blubbering  
  
Please let me stay//  
  
You stare at me, silent for once. "I know we're not supposed to feel-" "We?" you finally speak, and I suddenly realize you don't love me. My hand goes to my pocket and I clutch the box with one hand. I'm the one who's designed not to feel anything, much less love. I thought you'd beg me to stay. I thought you'd. . . care. "Go, now, Heero. This- this won't work anymore." I stare at you, stunned. "Duo, onegai. . . can't we just *try* to- " "No, Heero." I bow my head, staring at my feet. "Please let me stay." I hear you walk away, and a few seconds later the bedroom door slams.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
//I'm jaded  
  
Deflated  
  
I hate it when you call  
  
Which isn't at all//  
  
The phone rings, startling me out of my memories. I drop the remains of the picture in the sink and pick up the phone. It's just a salesperson. I don't own a house, and therefore have no need for vinyl siding. I hang up and return to my place on the floor. I wish you'd call. I hate that I haven't heard from you in five months. But it's to be expected. Why would you call? You're just the person I love more than life itself.  
  
//I've spoken  
  
Though broken  
  
Here's a token of my love//  
  
I pick up the small box from the floor next to me and open it carefully. Inside is a silver ring, with 'Ai Shiteru' inscribed on it. I was going to propose to you. I thought you loved me, don't you see? I loved you that much. I still do. I study the ring more closely. There's a slight chip on it from where I threw it at the wall, that first night alone. I set the open box on the floor and pick up an envelope. I put the ring inside and write, "I Love You" on the front. On impulse, I scribble down the refrain of the song that's playing.  
  
//Thanks, that was fun  
  
Don't forget, no regrets  
  
Except maybe one  
  
Made a deal, not to feel  
  
God that was dumb//  
  
I stand in front of your door. Used to be ours. I pull the envelope out of my pocket and check to make sure the ring is still inside. I slide it under the door and knock once, then walk away. There you go, Duo. Now you know. Now you know just how much I love you. I'm about to turn the corner when I hear the door open, and something makes me stop and turn. You're standing there, beautiful as always, holding the envelope in one hand, the ring in the other.  
  
//Don't forget, no regrets  
  
Except maybe one  
  
Made a deal, not to feel  
  
Thanks, that was fun//  
  
I meet your eyes, surprised to see a few tears. You blink a few times. "Heero. . ."  
  
The End.  
  
I mean it. That's how I'm ending the fic. I'm not doing a second chapter or sequel. Nothing. So don't ask, ok? Nothing. None. This is mainly because I'm trying to appease the angst demi-gods and my muse and the people on the phone and myself all at once in one fic. Therefore, there is no official ending to this. You can make it happy, sad, whatever. If you want to have them run off and get married, fine. Go their separate ways, fine. Duo suddenly hauls off and kills Heero? Sad, but fine. Relena falls from the ceiling and gets the wrong idea about the whole thing, fine. Relena falls from the ceiling and gets the right idea, fine. A Gundam falls onto the apartment and kills them both, weird but fine. If you want to write an ending and send it to me, great, go ahead, I won't use it but I'll e-mail you back telling you what I thought of it.  
  
End of rant. 


End file.
